1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to carts, and especially to a cart with height adjustable tray.
2. Description of Related Art
Carts are often used to move heavy workpieces in a workshop. They are known to have an unadjustable surface for supporting workpieces. The inability to adjust the height level of the surface is inconvenient for workers when they want to load or unload workpieces from or to a position higher than the surface.